Vongola taking the Hunter Exam?
by kronos xiii
Summary: What happens when Reborn makes the Vongola take the Hunter Exam?
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to take the Hunter Exam," Reborn said briefly

"Seriously? No way!" Gokudera exclaimed.

'What?' stammered Tsuna nervously; he was sure this was another one of Reborn's crazy schemes

'Ahhh, this must be another mafia game!' Yamamoto said happily.

'But… but why?" protested Tsuna

'It'll be good training,' Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna for being stupid. 'Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari are coming too."

"Mukuro and Hibari?!?" _This trip is going to be dangerous._

"No questions. But I've already signed you up for it, so there's no backing out." Reborn added, looking at Tsuna with his usual empty glare. "Dinners ready."

He pushed Tsuna out of his room and kicked him down the stairs.

***

"Gokudera?" Tsuna asked the next day when Gokudera came over, "Do you know anything about the Hunter Exam?'

'Of course,' Gokudera said, honored to help, "well, some of the greatest successors in the world are hunters, and of course in a highly difficult exam a lot of people die, but shouldn't be a problem for us,' Gokudera smiled happily 'It'd be about 87.936% chance that we'd pass…'

'… What happened to the other 13%?" Tsuna asked, dreading the answer.

'Well, since Baseball-nut and Hibari and Chrome are coming, I figured that they'll might mess up," Gokudera admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsuna-kun, good luck on the sumo wrestling match" Nana called out with a final wave.

"Lahaha, Lambo-san wants to come to!" Lambo said as he tripped down the front steps. Nana quickly scooped him up, preventing him from escaping.

"Reborn," Tsuna said suddenly as the group (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Hibari off to a side) reached a point where Nana could not hear. "How are we going to get there?"

"Ask Mukuro, he's in charge of the transportation" Reborn replied.

"Ship," Mukuro said simply as he appeared besides Chrome.

…

"We're finally here!" Gon said happily. "There are so many people".

"Of course there are; this is the Hunter Exam," replied Leonardo.

"You guys must be new," a plump man said, "I'm Tompa." (Tompa #16)

"Gon. They are Kurapikia and Leonardo. How can you tell?" asked Gon curiously. (Gon # 405, Kuripika#406, Leonardo#407)

"I first took the exam when I was 10," Tompa explained. This is the 35th time I've taken the Hunter Exam. I know every body that comes and goes. This year there seems to be more rookies them the last year though. You see over there numbers 10-Tsuna, 12-Gokudera, 13-Yamamoto, 14-Hibari, 15-Chrome and 17-Mukuro." But you got to watch out for number #44 Hisoka the Magician..." Tompa cut off as Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto came forward.

"Don't worry tenth, I bet the exams easy enough so we'll be fine even without Reborn-sama."

"Hello they are Gokudera and Yamamoto and I'm Tsuna." Tsuna held out a hand as they approached.

"Yo" said Yamamoto, waving.

"I'm Gon"

"Kuripica"

"Leonardo"

"Tenth" Gokudera said whispering loudly. "They seem suspicious especially number 16."

"Don't worry Gokudera," Tsuna reassured him. "Ahh well, we better get going, good luck on the exam!"


	3. Chapter 3

"LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI LI" a man appeard with a toy in his hand.

"I am here, the reception time is over, let the exam begin!" The man said. He had a curly moustache and long black robes and looked very strange.

"Please follow me." The man paused and turned around "Lets keep it short I will now lead you to the 2nd exam center," the man continued while walking at a little too quickly.

_4 hours later_

"How *pant* long *pant* have *pant* we *pant* been *pant* run- *pant* ning"

` "About 4 hours" Gon replied with a little smile.

"Isn't it obvious Leorio? This task is testing us on endurance."

"Of *pant* course *pant* I *pant* knew… wha？… WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS A TEST ON ENDURANCE!"

The boy was ridding his skateboard looking bored just stared at him like he was crazy. "Well the examiner said to follow him didn't he? He didn't say it was and endurance test did he?

"Its true Leorio he only said "follow me"" commented Gon.

"GON, WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Leonardo yelled even though no one was listening to him anymore.

However the boy was curious about Gon ,"Hey how old are you?"

"12"

"Humm, same as me I'm Killula you?"

"I'm Gon."

While the two boys talked merrily the Vongola was…was…

"Ahh, this makes up for the morning run I missed. There's nothing better than running." smiled Yamamoto.

"Wha… stairs?" complained Tsuna "where never going to finish."

"What, Tenth if you multiple the time and distance by 3.14 you actually find out that …. WE ARE ACUALLY GOING IN CIRCLES!!!!!" (This may be not true)

So after a few hours of running and complaining only 1 person was unsuccessful but however they still had to play "follow the examiner-level 2". They had to follow the examiner in a marsh with dangerous beings and traps. However, after getting lost in the big marsh bumped into # 44 Hisoka the Magician, who had just finished eliminating some people while playing examiner.

"So who's next ?" asked Hisoka

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari Kyouya said as he steped forward and pulled out his box that held his tonfas and lighted his ring. Immediately the two herbivores began to fight.

Nearly missed by inches Hibari dodged followed by a swift hit. Just in time Hisoka managed to shield himself. It was another epic battle and the two where evenly matched. Of course Tsuna was doing his best and was trying to stop his cloud Guardian from killing someone. Finally Hibari stop, this time he faced Tsuna. "Shall I bite you to death then?"

"Wha… no, um it just time to get going… or we'll be late…" Tsuna paused hoping he made a good enough excuse.

Tsuna waited anxiously for his answer "I see, the baby said" Hibari turned around and started walking.

At last the Vongola, Gon's gang and a bunch of other people managed to past the 2nd exam and most of them were waiting anxiously for the next.


End file.
